


It Seemed Funny At The Time

by Oroburos69



Series: Friendship by Numbers [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos69/pseuds/Oroburos69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't looking at her, and she thinks he was actually asking Tsunade's boobs, but the fact of the matter is that Sakura said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seemed Funny At The Time

"Long story short, that's why no one uses this particular form of therapy anymore," Tsunade concluded cheerfully, showing Sakura how to temporarily paralyze Kakashi from the neck down without removing his ability to feel sensation.

"I feel so safe," Kakashi muttered into his towel.

Sakura patted him on the back and mimicked the hold that Tsunade had just shown her. "So just a little spike...?" she asked, gathering a tiny bit of chakra in her fingertips.

Tsunade nodded and pushed a lock of stray hair out of her face. "And use it to block his chakra flow. Go for it."

Sakura released the gathered chakra into Kakashi's spine.

He grunted and went limp. "It feels weird," Kakashi complained, a trifle anxiously.

"Alright, now remove your chakra," Tsunade told Sakura.

Sakura tugged her chakra back into her hand. "Why did blocking his chakra stop movement?" she asked curiously, watching Kakashi curl his fingers and toes. He gave a relieved sigh, then went still. "His nervous system should still have been active."

"True," Tsunade confirmed. "But by the time most ninja become chuunin, they're instinctively augmenting many natural processes with chakra, especially movement. Blocking that augmentation leaves their bodies confused and their nervous systems are unused to working alone. Their body spends a while scrambling to catch up. If you leave the block on for more than a few minutes most ninja will be able to move again, albeit slowly. It doesn't block sensation because there isn't a single ninja I can think of who augments their sensory system the same way they augment their muscles."

"Speeding up reception to pain isn't on their list?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade grinned. "A lot of ninja actually slow or dull their ability to sense pain. The Torture and Interrogation Department uses chakra disruptors for exactly that reason." She frowned thoughtfully and glanced over at Kakashi. "I think we're done with this side," she said, pulling off her jacket and tossing it in the corner. "Time to flip him over."

Kakashi tensed up, craning his head around to peer up at her. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to paralyze me again?" he asked, grabbing onto the edges of the table with a white knuckled grip.

"Suddenly feeling modest, eh?" Tsunade said, prying his fingers loose and rolling him over. Kakashi managed to drag the towels with him, covering himself from neck to knees with white terry cloth.

"What are a few extra nipples between friends?" Sakura teased him, grabbing the edge of the top towel and tugging at it.

Tsunade snorted. " _That's_ what this is about?" She poked Kakashi in the ribs disapprovingly. "Completely naked from the neck down, and you're fine, so long as you're on your stomach?"

"In my defence, I was thinking less than clearly at that point," Kakashi pointed out, clinging to his towels with chakra and fingers. He smiled awkwardly under his mask and glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye.

Sakura sighed. "Kakashi, seriously. I've gotten you off, like, fifteen times in the last hour and this is where you draw the line?"

He flushed a brilliant red that extended down his shoulders and down what little of his chest Sakura could see. His mask was lopsided, showing a bit more of Kakashi's cheek that it usually did. "Fine," he muttered, looking away from her and closing his eye. The embarrassed flush didn't fade, and neither did his grip on the towels.

Sakura decided she should probably try having a bedside manner or something. "Look, I'm not going to mock you, and I'm not going to tell anyone. Freaking relax already."

Tsunade snorted, "You do my heart proud, Sakura."

"I _know_ that," Kakashi said defensively. "It doesn't mean I want you to... _see_ ," he said 'see' like it was the worst thing he could imagine and Sakura suddenly realized that 'adolescent angst' hadn't been an exaggeration, and maybe hadn't ended with the teenage part of his life, either.

Sakura looked at Tsunade and shrugged helplessly. She was horrible at this part of the job. If it had been anyone but Kakashi she would have yanked the towels off without a second thought. But...it was Kakashi. Sakura had no idea why he was different, he just was.

"Goddamn ninja and their psychological issues," Tsunade muttered the third line of the medical-nin's litany in irritation. "Fine. Put your arms over the towels and we'll work on what we can see."

Kakashi swallowed hard and slipped his arms out from under the towels, laying them at his sides. His hands were shaking.

Sakura rested her hand on his wrist and winced. Kakashi's heart rate was significantly above 120 bpm. She gave Tsunade an uncertain look. Kakashi had been reluctant and nervous earlier, but not panicked.

Tsunade frowned, but reached down and picked up Kakashi's hand. "We'll start on massage," she said. Her voice was lower than normal.

Sakura nodded and took Kakashi's other hand. She slid a wave of chakra under his skin, stroking the rapid flow of chakra that was vibrating through his fingers. Kakashi's chakra slowed from pre-battle levels to ones that could be explained by anxiety, and he squeezed her fingers for a quick second.

"Hands are a tricky area," Tsunade began. "They're one of the most sensitive areas on the body and the most important weapon of a ninja, and that often gets exploited by our enemies. You may find that ninja are unsettled or uncomfortable having their hands held, especially if they don't know you. Nevertheless, that sensitivity makes hands one of the easiest ways to draw someone into relaxation." Tsunade drew her thumbs across the centre of Kakashi's palm.

Sakura followed suit, testing various levels of pressure until she found one that drew a pleased exhale of air from Kakashi.

"Focus on the centre of the palm and the pad of the thumb. Do not grip the fingers or thumb at any point. Many ninja will fight that," Tsunade advised, setting Kakashi's hand down and adding more oil to her hands. She offered the bottle to Sakura and gripped Kakashi's hand between hers again.

"Generally, massaging someone's hands is done to calm them down enough to let you work on the affected area of the body," Tsunade said, "and the effectiveness of that varies greatly between patients. But massage can be helpful in cases where the soft tissue of the hands was injured. Just remember to lighten the pressure significantly and use a great deal of oil or lotion. Chakra should be your first resource in a hand injury, and you should monitor the hand constantly to ensure that no further damage is being done."

Kakashi was relaxing, finally, his exposed eye half lidded and sleepy looking. His chakra and heart rate had steadied out, and the tension was leaving his body.

"Alright, move up toward the wrist," Tsunade said quietly, sliding her hands along Kakashi's skin in the long lines she'd been teaching Sakura all afternoon. Sakura suspected that at least 50% of the beneficial side effects from massage were just from touch. Ninja didn't usually allow anyone so close.

Sakura ran her thumbs up along the inside of his arm, skimming her chakra over Kakashi's skin in a quick check for injuries. She frowned and glanced up at Tsunade, wondering if she should ask about—

"I use that arm for Raikiri and Chidori," Kakashi said quietly, without looking at her.

Sakura blinked, and glanced down at her hands, wondering how he'd—

"You hesitated. And I can feel your chakra, you know," Kakashi pointed out with lazy amusement.

Tsunade laughed. "Brat," she said, rearranging his hand so it rested against her upper arm, and her hand was cradling his elbow. Kakashi's little finger rubbed against the side of Tsunade's breast.

"Do you mind if I try healing some of the damage?" Sakura asked, perfectly aware that Kakashi was distracted and that Tsunade had probably done it for exactly that reason.

"Mmm, sure," Kakashi said, gazing through a half-lidded eye at Tsunade's boobs.

Sakura rolled her eyes and considered yet again increasing the size of her chest the same way Tsunade had.

"You'll regret it, Sakura," Tsunade said absently, gliding her free thumb up and down Kakashi's forearm.

Sakura wondered how the hell her teachers always managed to read her mind, and started loosening up and dissolving some of the scar tissue in Kakashi's arm. It felt like Chidori and Raikiri were giving Kakashi microscopic burns every time he used them and the burns had reduced blood flow, flexibility, and feeling in his arm and hand.

Kakashi hissed unhappily and glared at her out of the corner of his eye. Sakura stuck her tongue out and healed another section of muscle. It wasn't her fault he'd gone and damaged himself, now was it?

"It hurts," Kakashi grumbled, trying to tug his hand free, wiggling away from Sakura.

Tsunade's hands glowed for a second and Kakashi stopped fighting and let out a happy hum.

Sakura tried not to giggle. She hadn't thought Kakashi would be so vocal. "How much should I heal?" she asked Tsunade, dissolving another patch of scar tissue inside his wrist. Sakura noted the location carefully, as she was almost certain that it corresponded to a tenketsu.

"As much as we can get him to sit still for," Tsunade said dryly, holding Kakashi's arm as he started to squirm again.

"Aren't you done yet?" Kakashi asked, shifting toward Tsunade again. His eye narrowed and he tried to pull free again, yanking hard enough that Sakura had to enhance her grip with chakra. Tsunade's hands glowed, but he barely noticed, too busy trying to make Sakura let go.

"Best stop," Tsunade said regretfully.

Sakura pulled her chakra out from under Kakashi's skin. "If you're up to it later, Kakashi, I'd really like to finish at least part of that. I think your joints are beginning to stiffen up from the damage," she noted.

"Damn it, really?" Kakashi muttered in disgruntled disgust.

Tsunade took Kakashi's right arm from Sakura. Her hands lit up with chakra and Kakashi yelped, jerking hard enough that he set the table rocking. "Sakura is right. You'll need to get this looked at soon," Tsunade said. "Sakura is one of the best at making the process less painful, so you may want to go to her for it."

"That was _less_ painful?" Kakashi complained, pulling his hand free and holding it against his chest. He gave the door a longing glance.

Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder in warning and leaned over in a subtle bribe. "Yes, actually," she said.

"Actually, I wasn't trying to make it less painful," Sakura spoke up, a bit sheepishly. Now that she thought about it, that would have been a good idea. She could see the faint outline of a pout under the dark fabric of Kakashi's mask, and rushed to explain, "I usually don't. Mostly we make stuff like that hurt so that we don't spend all day healing civilians and idiots who are worried about their looks."

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise and Sakura winced as she realized what she'd just said.

Tsunade smacked the back of Sakura's head in rebuke. "Excellent work giving away trade secrets."

"If you can make it so I don't feel pain while you do it, I’ll let you heal as much as you want," Kakashi offered cheerfully, "...does the rest of the healing have to hurt too? Or are you just screwing with us?" he asked after a second.

"It takes a lot more time and chakra, which is the real reason most medics don't try to lessen the pain. On the battlefield it's just impractical," Tsunade explained, glaring at Sakura. "But in the hospital, yes, a few medics can make healing painless. If you spread that knowledge around, I'll ensure that you never, ever get healed without agonizing pain."

Kakashi nodded carefully, giving Tsunade a wary look. "...I thought that Rin was an exception," he admitted after a second.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion, wondering who the hell Rin was.

"She wasted time lessening pain?" Tsunade asked in disgust. "Silly girl."

Kakashi's jaw twitched and his voice was clipped and cold, "She was a good teammate."

"One who could have killed you with her procrastinating," Tsunade retorted.

"But obviously didn't," Sakura interjected. "Can we continue with the lesson? There's only an hour left before you have to be in the council meeting," Sakura reminded Tsunade. The time she had with Tsunade was in preciously short supply. She wasn't going to let it be wasted with arguing.

"Fine," Tsunade said. She lifted Kakashi's arm off the table, ignoring the faint resistance he offered. "Move up from the elbow toward his shoulder. This area is one of the best to use chakra healing massage on, especially in cases of dislocated shoulders and muscle strain. You can hide the healing in the massage, so that the patient doesn't notice the lack of pain, but walks away with the damage repaired."

Sakura nodded uneasily. Tsunade obviously wasn't over her letting Kakashi in on one of the Secrets.

"The trapezius and deltoid muscles are an excellent place to release some..." Tsunade paused as Kakashi stiffened and grabbed her wrist, "...tension. Or not, as the case may be."

Sakura rolled her eyes, because even she knew what the problem was. "Too close to the mask," she said. Kakashi freaked if you got too close to his mask. "Or maybe his neck. We never figured out which."

Kakashi snickered, " _That's_ what you brats were trying to find out?"

"It was Sasuke's idea," Sakura said, pretending that her stomach hadn't twisted inside out just from saying his name. "Naruto and I went along with it because we wanted to see under your mask."

The humour fled from Kakashi's face, and Sakura regretted...everything. She regretted everything. "It's both," he said seriously. "I hate people touching my mask and I hate having hands near my throat."

Tsunade was looking at Sakura with something like approval. "Anywhere else you know you don't like people touching?" she asked, pulling her hands away from Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi shrugged. "Nowhere else as strongly," he said after a second. "But I don't like being touched in the first place."

Sakura was distinctly unsurprised. "You _are_ okay with this, right?" she asked.

Kakashi winked at her—or maybe he blinked. "I'm suffering through," he said.

"Excellent," Tsunade said. "So can we pull the towel off yet, or do we need to soften you up some more?"

Kakashi pinned the towel over his chest and shook his head emphatically. "I like my towel."

Tsunade sighed and moved down to Kakashi's feet again. "Alright Sakura, you've got his right side this time. I noticed an old injury to his ankle earlier that didn't heal perfectly. I want you to use chakra healing to fix it while pretending that you're just using massage."

"Painless, right?" Kakashi asked, gazing down the length of his body with a worried look.

Tsunade gave him a short nod, then returned her focus to Sakura. "Go."

Sakura grabbed the bottle of oil and added more to her hands, considering a plan of attack. She needed to distract him enough that he didn't notice her examining his ankle. The pressure points on his foot practically leapt out at her, screaming 'pick me, pick me!' Sakura smirked. It would be the most expedient route and if she did it right, he wouldn't even know—

"I think that's probably an excellent plan," Kakashi said encouragingly as Tsunade cackled.

—except for the whole psychic thing. Sakura grabbed his foot, overlaying her hands with a layer of invisible chakra. She sent the faintest threads of chakra into both of the pressure points Tsunade had shown her and used a bit of careful massaging to divert his attention.

"I'd probably fall for that if I didn't know better," Kakashi said.

Sakura ran a quick scan up through his ankle, trying to find the injury Tsunade had spoken of. It was easy to spot. "Freaking _ow_ ," Sakura said, once she figured out how he must have gotten it.

"Huh?" Kakashi replied. His psychic powers must deteriorate when he’s distracted.

"Someone stabbed you through the ankle?" she asked incredulously.

Kakashi shifted, spreading his legs further apart. "It was...a really long time ago," he said unfocusedly.

Sakura checked the influx of chakra into the pressure points. "Kakashi? How noticeable is what I'm doing?"

"I think you're giving me a foot fetish," Kakashi replied absently, rising up to his elbows to watch her. The towel slipped down enough that Sakura could see one set of completely normal looking nipples and a very nice chest.

"Damn it," Sakura said, reducing the input. She started a much slower breakdown of scar tissue than she'd used earlier, reforming it into normal muscles and tendons.

"I wasn't complaining, you know," Kakashi told her. "I think I could deal with having a foot fetish."

"Does it count if it's your own feet?" Tsunade asked.

"I have no idea," Kakashi replied. "—And I felt that," he added, looking back at Sakura.

Sakura grinned up at him. "Felt what?" she asked, holding his ankle still and gently rolling his foot around in a circle. "Your 100% fixed and better than ever ankle?"

"You're done?" he asked in surprise. His foot flexed up, and then down, tapping against Sakura's palm. "Huh. No clicking."

Tsunade put her hand on top of his ankle and scanned it. "Good," she said. "The rest of chakra healing massage is similar—pretending that you aren't healing when you actually are so that no one questions the lack of pain. Usually you'd draw it out over a couple of sessions, make it seem like it was a cumulative thing. Given that you have a test dummy in the know, so to speak, I'd like you to practice later."

Sakura glanced at Kakashi and he didn't seem totally opposed, so she nodded her agreement.

"Then let's get to work on those pressure points," Tsunade said.

Sakura ignored Kakashi's subtle fist pump of joy. "Great! Where do we start?" she asked.

"Most of the best ones are hidden by his towels," Tsunade said pointedly, "But we'll start on the one on the front of his foot."

"Some are better than others?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade smiled. "Very much so. There are three located on the pelvis that can knock the subject out if you use them wrong."

Sakura licked her lips. "What if you use them right?"

"Thirty minute orgasms," Tsunade said.

"I'm suddenly feeling less attached to the towel," Kakashi mused.

"I'm thinking those would make a good grand finale. You aren't going to be much good after that," Tsunade told him, patting his foot affectionately.

Sakura clasped her hands together and gave Tsunade her best 'ready-to-learn' expression.

"Gah, stop looking like that," Tsunade said, "It makes you look fifteen."

"I am fifteen," Sakura reminded her, mostly for the pleasure of seeing Tsunade wince.

"You know, I'd almost managed to forget that," Kakashi said. "Thank you, Sakura, for further destroying my faith in my own morality."

"You backing out?" Sakura asked sweetly, knowing that he wasn't.

"Nah, I've almost gotten used to the sensation. It tickles. A little like fish nibbling at my toes, or soul as the case may be."

"Ew," Sakura grimaced, remembering the mission that he was referring to. "I hated you so much after that."

"Trust me, I know," Kakashi replied, before changing the subject, "So are we going to get started on torturing me with unrelenting pleasure? Or am I going to have to go home to my porn?"

"Just waiting for you two to finish," Tsunade said. She set a finger over the middle of his ankle, on the skin between his foot and leg. "Find the deep peroneal nerve."

Sakura slipped a thread of chakra into Kakashi's tenketsu. It was like a funnel that channelled her chakra straight into him and added surface stimulation to his nerves.

Kakashi sighed and let his elbows slide out from underneath him. "It gets more intense as the tenketsu get closer to the torso, doesn't?" he asked.

"Your groin, actually," Tsunade corrected him. "There're an additional five pressure point located on your genitals, but as I have been reminded that Sakura is fifteen, we'll be skipping those."

"I'll suffer through," Kakashi muttered, flushing a delicate pink. Sakura committed the color to memory, wondering if Kakashi wore the mask because he blushed so damn much. It was ridiculously cute.

Tsunade placed her hand on the side of Kakashi's calf. "This pressure point is located on peroneal nerve again. It isn't easily marked by any anatomical features, so just try to mimic the location of my hand."

Sakura judged the distance, then sent down an tentative chakra spike. Kakashi's leg flexed restlessly, and she grinned. Best lesson ever.

Tsunade pulled the towel covering Kakashi's knees off and threw it in the corner. "Right. Heading on up to the femoral nerve. There are three tenketsu on this nerve, and you can hit them all with a single hand. If you position yourself correctly, you can get both of his legs at the same time, too."

Sakura studied the placement of Tsunade's hand, then placed her own. "Can I—?"

Tsunade removed her hand from Kakashi's other leg and Sakura placed her fingers in the right spots. It was awkward, and if Kakashi thrashed at all, she was going to lose her position. It was probably that thought that make Sakura add twice as much chakra to each pressure point as she had been using.

Kakashi moaned, his legs sliding apart and his feet falling off the sides of the table. Sweat gleamed on his skin.

Sakura managed to keep her hands in position, and maintained a constant flow of chakra out of curiosity.

Kakashi's hands grasped at the towels, and his hips bucked up, thrusting against the air. "Sakura?" he gasped, one of his hands reaching toward her, fingers grasping at nothing.

Sakura broke the connection, stepping away. Her heart beat too fast from the strain of too much chakra use. She ran her wrist across her forehead, wiping away the sweat that was beading there.

"You're enjoying this far too much," Tsunade whispered in her ear, quiet enough that Kakashi could not hear.

There was no condemnation in her voice, so Sakura said, "Yeah."

She watched.

The towel across his hips was wet. Kakashi was still shaking, smiling under his mask. "Next?" he asked, gazing at her through his eyelashes, his skin light pink from embarrassment or orgasm, Sakura couldn't tell which.

Nice.

Someone knocked on the door, hard enough to rattle it on its hinges. "Tsunade?" they called through the door.

Kakashi went very still and looked at the table holding his clothes. Sakura shook her head and held her finger over her lips, telling him to stay quiet. "Tsunade isn't here," she said, sounding faintly irritated.

Tsunade leaned against the back wall, glaring at the door like it had stolen her alcohol.

"...are you sure?" the messenger eventually asked. The boy sounded confused, but Sakura didn't let that stop her.

"Oh wait, my mistake, she was hiding in the fucking cupboard," Sakura snarled. "Of course I'm _sure._ "

"S-sorry," he said nervously. "If you see her, could you tell her that the council is looking for her?"

Sakura gave a very put-upon sigh. "Fuck off, you twit," she said. "You’re disturbing my patient."

Kakashi chuckled and flared his chakra.

Sakura could tell the instant that the messenger recognized Kakashi. His sandals squeaked against the linoleum floor as he ran off.

Tsunade snickered. "You're getting better at that," she said.

"Do you think he knew you were in here?" Sakura asked her.

"He's a chakra sensor, and Tsunade wasn't suppressing hers," Kakashi said lazily. "He knew."

Sakura grinned. "Awesome." She sighed after a second. "Think they're trying to start the meeting early?"

"Power plays." Tsunade shrugged. "They happen."

"Try disappearing into the shopping district," Kakashi advised her."Get some tea, use a henge, and no one will find you for hours."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tsunade said, "but let's finish this off first. Ready to lose the towel?"

Kakashi closed his eye and nodded. "Just don't expect me to do it myself," he said. Sakura could see the muscle in his jaw jumping, even through the concealing fabric of his mask. She wanted to...

Tsunade was gentler than usual when she peeled the towel over his chest off.

Sakura was immediately distracted.

 _One, two, three, four, five, six_. Sakura counted them gleefully, then tilted her head, taking in the full picture.

Kakashi was smoking hot. Narrow lean waist, long, slender limbs, every single muscle outlined like he was a freaking anatomical chart...and six pert little pink nipples. They were arranged in pairs on his chest, at the bottom of his ribs, and a final adorable pair nestled between his hips on either side of a dark grey line of hair. Sakura fell a tiny bit in love with that shade of pink.

Sure he was a bit beaten up—scarred and well used, but Sakura knew of ways to fix that, to make all that skin lovely and whole and healthy.

"Stop before you start drooling," Tsunade whispered, nudging Sakura in the ribs hard enough to knock the air out of her.

Sakura wheezed, suitably distracted from staring at Kakashi. "Okay, um, great, we should get started," she babbled, not caring if she sounded overly eager.

Tsunade raised a sceptical eyebrow, and grabbed Sakura's hand. "The placement on this set is tricky," she said, carefully arranging Sakura's finger along the jutting edge of Kakashi's hip. " _Don't_ move your fingers from there."

Sakura blushed, because that was more a warning against groping that a warning against screwing up. "Okay," she replied sheepishly.

"Start out very slow, with very little chakra. I wasn't joking about knocking him unconscious if you over do it," Tsunade warned her.

Sakura bit her lip, determined. She slid the tiniest amount of chakra though her fingers and into the warm skin underneath.

Kakashi shivered, goosebumps rising along his arms, but didn't otherwise react.

Sakura added a bit more.

His nipples tightened, rising into tight little nubs.

Sakura stared at the one only inches from her fingers and desperately wanted to touch it. She couldn't, not with Tsunade standing there, so she increased the flow of chakra into his tenketsu instead.

Kakashi rolled under her hand, shifting restlessly. His skin was getting warmer. He murmured something inaudible, and lifted his feet back onto the table.

Sakura added more.

He groaned, lifting his hands, then setting them down, tilting his head back like he was having problems getting enough air.

She wondered if she could get him to call her name again. Sakura licked her dry lips. Added more.

Kakashi opened his eye, and made a faintly desperate noise, his hands clawing at nothing until Tsunade caught them in her hand and pinned them above his head. He twisted and pulled, testing her strength. His breath hissed from between his lips, and it sounded a little like _please_.

More.

He sobbed, drawing his knees up and spreading his legs, his long, sharply defined muscles shaking and shivering. Sakura grabbed the table with her free hand to keep it off of his skin, away from his body.

Kakashi lifted his head and dropped it against the padded table, and Sakura moved before she could stop herself, holding him down by pulling his hair, burying her fingers in it and keeping him still.

She added more chakra, blinking rapidly because her eyes were dry and Kakashi was beautiful.  
" _Please please please,_ " he begged, his hips rolling in tiny, jerking thrusts that were slowly dislodging the last towel, and making her fingers slip over slick skin.

Sakura tightened her grip on his hair and Kakashi sighed, so soft and quiet that she nearly thought she'd imagined it. It was a very nice sound, so Sakura give him a bit more power, a tiny bit more juice.

" _Sakura,_ " he said, staring blindly at her, his mask riding up his neck and showing thick white banded scars across his throat. "More, please, I want more."

She felt an instant of pique, irritation that he was so coherent. Her fingers slipped and she was pushing too hard. He would have bruises from Sakura holding him down.

This time, Sakura doubled it.

He cried out, trying to fight against her, to pull his head free. Kakashi writhed and the towel finally slid off, leaving him utterly exposed, wet and dripping and twitching in front of her.

Sakura unconsciously pushed more chakra into his tenketsu until it felt like a second heart, throbbing in quick hard pulses that tore ragged cries from Kakashi.

He shook, trembling under Sakura's hands, and slowly, carefully, she pulled back, dragging her chakra from his coils and back into her own, brushing off the clingy bits of his that tried to follow.

Kakashi whined softly, his eye clenched shut, lashes wet and stuck together.

Sakura's hand tightened in Kakashi's hair, then let go. She pet him gently, feeling impossibly light inside, impossibly good.

"...my favourite student," he murmured happily, opening his red rimmed eye and looking at her. A fond smile tugged at her lips, and she dried the wet line that trailed from the corner of his eye to his ear.

Tsunade hummed, and if Sakura hadn't been feeling so damn good she would have jumped. She'd forgotten about her presence. "You created some kind of feedback loop," Tsunade observed. She sounded fascinated, like she wanted to start it all over again so she could take notes.

Sakura frowned, troubled. If Tsunade wanted to do it again she was going to have to wait. Kakashi needed a nap first.

Tsunade laughed and patted Sakura's shoulder. "It's fine, I'll get my observations some other day. I'm just going to clean Kakashi up a bit, then go to my meeting, okay?"

"...like pink. Pretty like a pretty thing," Kakashi said indistinctly, then shivered. "...marry me?" he said quietly, his eye not focusing well, but pointed in the general direction of Tsunade's chest.

Sakura shrugged absently, feeling way too good to argue and kind of liking the idea. "Okay."

Tsunade's sharp burst of startled laughter nearly knocked her off her feet.


End file.
